To assess energy expenditure and its determinants by estimating energy expenditure of activity using the doubly-labeled water method and measuring resting metabolic rate. To assess the validity and reliability of self-reported information on caloric intake and physical activity comparing self-reports with information obtained with the doubly-labeled water method. Data collection is complete. The final months of this project will focus on data analysis and manuscript preparation.